In various programming languages, output is often formatted using print formatted strings. However, because many of the input parameters represented by format placeholders have dynamic maximum lengths, such print formatted strings must often be parsed for specifiers each time they are used, which decreases performance. Similarly, for such print formatted strings, memory for string buffers configured to hold the output string are often allocated and reallocated for each use of the print formatted string, resulting in poor memory management, and, again, decreased performance.